bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Baker Street Wiki:About
The Baker Street Wiki is an encyclopaedia about Sherlock Holmes that anyone can edit. We are dedicated to providing detailed information on all aspects of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes, from the original short stories and novels to the latest adaptations. No matter what aspect of Sherlock Holmes interests you the most, you'll find a place for it at Baker Street Wiki. We value all versions of Sherlock Holmes equally and all are welcome here. Our aim is to: *Host accurate information on every aspect of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes and related adaptations *Give editors a place to contribute content on any aspect of Sherlock Holmes and related adaptations *Give fans a relaxed place to discuss, speculate and debate any aspect of Sherlock Holmes and related topics Created This wiki was created on the 28th of January 2013 by Amateur Obsessive Admins This wiki's active"Active" here is when an admin has edited here within the last month. admins are: *Amateur Obsessive *TLane *Thokul now known as User:Selfburner How you can help We'd love to have your input so that we can make this a great community! So please just choose your favourite aspect of Sherlock Holmes or It is adaptations, and start editing! Don't worry if you've never edited a wiki before, all edits are welcome, not matter how small. If you'd like to practice editing in a place where it does not matter if you make a mistake then try out our Sandbox. Anonymous edits are more than welcome, but we'd love it if you chose to create an account. That way we can welcome you personally and you can easily keep track of the edits you've made, discuss the subject or chat with other users. Logged in users also see less ads and their IP address remains hidden. Guidelines for behaviour *Follow Wikia's Terms of Use *Follow the policies of this wiki: Baker Street Wiki:Policy *Be polite and welcoming and treat other people as you would like to be treated *No bashing - bashing is a harsh, gratuitous, prejudicial attack on a person, group, or subject. Critical discussion is, of course, still allowed. *No abuse. Abuse can be but is not limited to - racism, sexism, homophobia, insults, swearing, shouting (typing all in caps), etc. Basically treat people as you would like to be treated. Remember that there is a real person behind each username, don't say things online that you wouldn't say in real life. Discussion is always a good thing. Most problems can be avoided by discussing things with your fellow editors before making major changes - try to always make that your first action. This especially applies when undoing edits other people have made - starting a discussion about things before making big changes can help avoid unnecessary arguments. In situations where you feel discussion is not needed then the edit summary box should always be used, with a full reason for/description of the change given. If you feel you've got a problem you cannot solve yourself them don't hesitate to ask an admin for help. If you don't want to do that you can always go to Community Central for advice. See also *Baker Street Wiki:Behaviour policy Merges Baker Street Wiki has merged with various other Sherlock Holmes Wikis in order to expand on content and embrace new users and adaptations. *cbs-elementary **This wiki was originally founded by ObiDanKenobi5 and merged with Baker Street on the 25th February, 2013 *bbc-Sherlock **This wiki was admined by Thokul, Amateur Obsessive, NattieFinn, and Daines, was founded in August 2010, had over 200 pages, and merged with Baker Street on the 25th February, 2013 *sherlockholmes **The Sherlock Holmes wiki was founded on the 25th September 2006 and the admins were: Jacroe, who was admin and bureaucrat from 12th February 2007; Toughpigs, who was admin from 6th March 2008; Nisheeth, who was admin from 5th March 2011; NancyDrew4ever, who was admin and bureaucrat from 30th January 2012 to 8th March 2013; Agent Swipe, who was admin and bureaucrat from 24th May 2012; and Amateur Obsessive, who was admin and bureaucrat from 20th March 2013. You can see the former Main Page for the Sherlock Holmes wiki here: Portal:Sherlock Holmes Wiki Main Page. Before it merged with Baker Street on the 19th April, 2013 the Sherlock Holmes Wiki had: ***290 content pages ***1,859 Pages (All pages in the wiki, including talk pages, redirects, etc.) ***543 uploaded files ***9,043 page edits since the wiki was set up ***an average of 4.86 edits per page *elementary **The Elementary Wiki was founded at 06:41, 7th December 2011 by User:Cassidyjames and was originally created as a wiki for the Elementary Software Project. After the wiki was abandoned it was adopted on the 3rd April 2012 by User:Porterfield (who was at that time a member of wikia staff) and made into a wiki for the CBS TV show, Elementary. Before the wiki merged with Baker Street on the 26th July, 2013 it had: ***55 pages ***570 Pages (All pages in the wiki, including talk pages, redirects, etc.) ***114 Uploaded Files ***1,182 Page edits since Elementary Wiki was set up ***2.07 Average edits per page **The admins were: ***User:Cassidyjames - from 7th Dec, 2011 - 15th Jan 2013 ***User: User:Rolandixor - from 13th Jan 2013 - 15th Jan 2013 ***Amateur Obsessive - from 11th July 2013 **You can see the main page that the Elementary Wiki used to use, here: Elementary Wiki Main Page *bbcsherlock **The BBC Sherlock was founded by User:TheThreePatchProblem and had 3 pages. *For more information see: Baker Street Wiki: Merger *To easily navigate our content on these subjects see: Portal:Canon, Portal:Guy Ritchie's Sherlock Holmes, Portal:Sherlock (2010) and Portal:Elementary. See also *Baker Street Wiki:Policy *Guidelines * References Category:Community Category:Help